


喻队vs司澄(伪ABO)

by LenYeoli



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenYeoli/pseuds/LenYeoli





	喻队vs司澄(伪ABO)

喻文州vs司澄（伪ABO）by.我94静静

帝都的夜，不像大家口中形容的那麼繁華，來去匆匆的職員在一天疲憊的工作後都趕著回家。

喻文州剛準備再跟隊友開黑一場時，門鈴突然響了。

喻文州有些惱怒的甩下鼠標走向玄關，一打開門，還沒反應過門外是什麼人就被攬入那人的懷裡，喻文州深吸了一口氣，剛才的怒氣完全消失了，嗯，是那人身上獨有的氣息。

“我回來了，今天超多工作，累死我了”來人叫司澄。

“辛苦我們司總監啊，已經有將近十個小時沒有見你了，好想妳啊”

喻文州是個職業電競手，雖然手速不行，但是腦子可比手快多了。司澄是做設計的，目前擔任總監的職位。一個月以前在一個機緣巧合下，兩人相識並且快速的確認了關係同居在一起。

“你先去洗澡吧，我剛跟隊里約了再練練手”喻文州催促著司澄換上居家鞋，就先跑去電腦前了。

司澄洗完澡吹乾頭髮回到臥室的時候，喻文州剛好掛了電話。

“跟誰打電話啊？”司澄一邊問著一邊坐到床上，脫了裹在身上的浴袍，只穿了一條平角內褲就掀開被子鑽進被窩裡。

“剛隊里來通知過陣子有個比賽。”喻文州說著就伸手幫司澄拉好被子蓋好，“美好的夜晚，晚安吶，小寶貝”

司澄聽到喻文州叫他小寶貝，一勾嘴角，“夜深了，你要不要也和我深入交流一下？”說完，司澄就湊了過去，摟住喻文州的脖子。

喻文州被突然主動的司澄驚呆愣了一下，回過神後捏著司澄的下巴，吻了下他的嘴唇，“那是要比以前更深入一些嗎？”說著就撲向司澄，順手把房間的燈關了，只留下一盞小夜燈微微發亮。

“你說要做，我再說不要也不太好吧？”兩人雖然同居了，也睡在一張床上，可卻一直沒有上過床，每次喻文州要做，但是司澄只是幫他擼就是不讓他做，喻文州也很無奈，但這種事又不能強迫。

司澄說著就伸手摸上了喻文州的胯下，會意到司澄的意思後，喻文州摟住了司澄的細腰，咬了下司澄那比女生還美的鎖骨。

司澄被喻文州在敏感的脖子吮吸得腰有點發軟，但是喻文州摟著的姿勢卻讓他不得不坐著，仰頭被喻文州親吻著。

喻文州的信息素在此時毫不收斂的外放著，刺激著司澄每一處裸露在外的皮膚和神經。他總是對喻文州的信息素格外沉醉，就好像是什麼被烙印在靈魂上的詛咒一般，讓他無法抗拒。而同時，司澄的信息素也在不停的抽取喻文州的所有理智，讓他恨不得將懷中人拆吃入腹。

司澄摸著喻文州的後背，時不時的用指尖輕輕抓一下，就像小貓咪的把戲。喻文州此時也不管司澄這些小動作，只是揉捏著司澄前胸凸起的手會格外幾下的加重力道，惹得司澄沒忍住的哼出幾聲曖昧的呻吟。司澄的內褲已經被他開始勃起的下體撐出一個形狀來，喻文州見了直接伸手把他的內褲脫下來，伸手握住了被解放出來的司澄的陰莖。

“你讓我躺著……”司澄似乎是因為這個姿勢導致承受快感時，腰格外的酸，不過一會兒功夫，司澄就要求喻文州把自己放躺下來，“啊，我…嗯啊…坐不住了……”

喻文州壞笑了下，將一只摟著司澄的手向下探去，慢慢的插進了司澄已經開始分泌液體的後穴，“沒事兒，我扶著你呢”

因為是坐著，司澄的內壁比較緊緻，喻文州的手插進來就被司澄的腸壁緊緊包裹著。但是因為有分泌了液體的緣故，喻文州的抽插倒還算順利，司澄也沒有過多的不適。司澄摟著喻文州的肩膀雙腿開夾著喻文州的腰坐在床上身子微微的顫抖著。前後的雙重刺激讓他幾乎要瘋掉了，他捂著自己的嘴，努力的抑制住自己不會去發出那些令人臉紅的呻吟聲。

但是喻文州似乎沒打算輕易的放過司澄的樣子，擼動他前端的那只手的力道控制得很好，讓司澄在前端都慢慢的滲出精液的同時卻又不能釋放。後穴裡的兩根手指也不輕不重的按壓著內壁，刺激著司澄原本就極為敏感而又脆弱的神經。

“啊…嗯啊……”最終，不堪挑逗的司澄在前端沒有得到釋放的前提下第一次高潮了，他的後穴緊緊包裹著喻文州的手指，因為喻文州的抽送時而緊縮一下穴口。

“寶貝兒 我要進去了”喻文州看差不多時候了，就抽手褪下自己礙事的褲子，拖起司澄的身子，讓他就著跨坐在自己身上的姿勢，坐在了自己早已勃起的陰莖上。

“啊…好深…你…你，輕點兒”司澄緊緻的穴口雖然有了前戲的準備，但是喻文州下體那驚人的尺寸還是讓司澄稍有些吃不消。喻文州抓著司澄的細腰，一邊揉捏著，一邊幫司澄上下動著身體。

之前的高潮已經消耗了司澄不少的體力，再加上前端一直沒有釋放，司澄自己動了十多下就顫抖著射了，然後就要往後躺去。

喻文州連忙扶住司澄的上身讓他坐穩，“沒力氣了？”

“嗯……”司澄輕輕應了一聲，靠在喻文州的身上。

喻文州見司澄實再沒有力氣了，便將司澄放倒在床上，自己扶著司澄的胯，慢慢的插了進去，不快不慢的抽插著。司澄也慢慢恢復了力氣，開始擺動腰枝的回應喻文州的動作。

在喻文州幾番頂弄後，喻文州在司澄的體內也射了，兩人體內結合完成後，喻文州咬上了司澄的後頸，把自己的信息素注入，完成了標記。

司澄原以為喻文州標記結束後就會休息，可是喻文州沒有，他接連著又把司澄翻過來，換著姿勢繼續操幹了起來。

直到結束，司澄的嗓子也發啞了，喻文州把司澄公主抱進浴室清洗，出來後司澄基本昏昏欲睡了。

躺在床上，喻文州看著司澄的睡顏，和他那從脖子往下都是明顯的剛經歷了一場性愛活動的痕跡。喻文州吻了下司澄的嘴，因為被標記的原因，司澄的信息素混合了自己的味道，這使喻文州的心情非常好。

“寶貝兒，我愛你，好好睡吧”說完，喻文州摟住司澄，又親了下他的嘴角。

“我也愛你。”


End file.
